


Typhon Down By the Bay

by Magus_Kuro



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Feel free to sing along, If you know the song, It's probably good they're unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Kuro/pseuds/Magus_Kuro
Summary: A new twist on a childhood song. Definitely a one shot.





	Typhon Down By the Bay

Down by the bay,  
Where the coral grows,  
Back to my home,  
I dare not go,  
For if I do,  
My mother will say:  
"What do you see in the glass?"  
Down by the bay!

Down by the bay,  
Where the gold light glows,  
Back to my home,  
I dare not go,  
For if I do,  
My father will say:  
"Where do you suppose they came from?"  
Down by the bay!

Down by the bay,  
Where the typhon grow,  
Back to my home,  
I dare not go,  
For if I do,  
My brother will say:  
"They want to live inside us, like some kind of disease."  
Down by the bay!

Down by the bay,  
Where the weavers grow,  
Back to my home,  
I dare not go,  
For if I do,  
My lover will say:  
"They can be anything, anyone"  
Down by the bay!

Down by the bay,  
Where the coral grows,  
Back to my home,  
I dare not go,  
For if I do,  
My phantom will say:  
"I used to wish we weren't alone in the universe"  
Down by the bay!

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I will write a more serious fic, but today is not that day. This started as the first verse popping into my head while I got ready for work in the dark. MittensMcEdgelord (bless them) encouraged me to expand on the snip I sent. What we see here is the finished product.
> 
> And just so we're clear, yes, everyone on the ship the narrator is singing about/on was either killed or killed and turned into a phantom.


End file.
